


The Prophecies of Dylan

by Freshly_steamed_broccoli



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ice Skating, Magic, Necromancy, New Orleans, Original Characters - Freeform, Original Fiction, Other, Quests, Renaissance Fair, Road Trip, Romance, long life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26888929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freshly_steamed_broccoli/pseuds/Freshly_steamed_broccoli
Summary: Two creatures have been tasked with defeating the lord of evil, Tethran. They live together in a suburban neighbourhood and try to pass off as humans. What are they? Who knows, definitely not them. But, are they in love? Yes. But that’s not the point. Every year these two creatures try and fulfil the prophecy: that a human boy named Dylan will defeat their greatest enemy Tethran. After numerous failures, they decide to take up the role themselves. They hop into their car, classic rock blaring, swords in hand, and quest to defeat evil once and for all.





	1. Main Characters

**Author's Note:**

> This is an original work. The characters might have some similarities to others in other works but that is non-intentional. I was kinda driven but Neil Gaiman’s Good Omens for the two mains and Rainbow Rowell’s Carry On series for some of the plot. I’m not the best at writing and this is my first serious attempt. Enjoy!

Gymbol: hella gay, finger guns, probably owns ten thousand books

Illilorn: tired, also hella gay (but asexual), jacket slut

Tethran: anime villain, owns a lot of cats, likes purple

**Introduction**

First Name: Illilorn  
Middle Name: N/A  
Last Name: N/A  
Nickname: N/A  
Gender: N/A  
Age: N/A  
Sexual Orientation: hella gay (but asexual)  
Birthday: N/A  
Horoscope: N/A  
Crime: going against the will of their creator  
Life Story: They were created along with Gymbol by their creator to train the Dylans. They are part of a prophecy that states that a boy named Dylan will defeat the great evil Tethran. Throughout the centuries they have trained hundreds of Dylans, and each has failed. They live in a small suburban house filled with relics from their past with their love Gymbol.

**Appearance**

Eye Color(s): sliver  
Hair Color: light blond (practically white)  
Hair Style(s): short and messy  
Body type: tall and thin (gaunt and angled features like an elf)  
Height: 6 ft 5”  
Weight: N/A  
*note* they have small silver wings that sprout from their temple, sharp pointed teeth, pale like an anemic vampire, and a sharp upturned nose.

**About them**

Personality: tired, sarcastic, stubborn, introvert, loves their car almost as much as they love Gymbol. They tend to be a bit short tempered and are always drinking what might be coffee, but we are never actually sure, always chewing on a seemingly endless supply of coffee grounds. They are always a bit high strung and hard on those they care about.  
Good Habit(s): Always taking care of business, hard worker, empathetic  
Bad habit(s): Workaholic, can be oblivious to some social cues, can be harsh to those they care about.  
Like(s): coffee (?), their 1969 Chevrolet Corvette Stingray Convertible, swords and weapons.  
Dislike(s): Sunlight, loud people, humans, shoes, mint  
Hobbies: swords and weapons training, watching movies, taking care of their car, going on hikes.  
Allergies: N/A  
Fear(s): losing Gymbol

**Talents and Dreams**

Ambition/dream: to defeat Tethran  
Occupation/Job: A trainer for Dylans, Knight  
Best Class(es): N/A  
Worst Class(es): N/A

**Family and Friends**

Parent(s): N/A  
Sibling(s): N/A  
Relative(s): N/A  
Best Friend(s): Gymbol  
Friend(s): the Necromancer  
Crush(es): Gymbol  
Pet(s): 1969 Chevrolet Corvette Stingray Convertible  
Rival(s): Shoes  
Enemy: Tethran

**Extra**

Scent: blood and vanilla  
Blood type: N/A

First Name: Gymbol  
Middle Name: N/A  
Last Name: N/A  
Nickname: N/A  
Gender: N/A  
Age: N/A  
Sexual Orientation: hella gay  
Birthday: N/A  
Horoscope: N/A  
Crime: going against their creator  
Life Story: Gymbol was created along with Illilorn and made to complete the same prophecy. They were a professor of medieval literature and are a master swordsman. They live with Illilorn in their house and train Dylans.

**Appearance**

Eye Color(s): sliver  
Hair Color: light blond (practically white)  
Hair Style(s): little longer than the shoulder, single braid over right ear, wavy.  
Body type: tall and thin (gaunt and angled features like an elf)  
Height: 6 ft 5”  
Weight: N/A  
*note* They have small silver wings that sprout from their temple, sharp pointed teeth, pale like an anemic vampire, a sharp upturned nose, and pointed ears (Illilorn too).

**About them**

Personality: outgoing, a lot more likely to kill someone than Illilorn, can be reckless, a bit of a chill crackhead.  
Good Habit(s): compassionate, always remembers to buy food and stuff for the Dylans, will make people tea on compulsion.  
Bad habit(s): shoot now, ask later attitude, can’t figure out smiles too well, and always sings out of key.  
Like(s): Illilorn, classic rock, red tea, BOOKS, candles.  
Dislike(s): Fungi (doesn’t trust them) and pine scented candles.  
Hobbies: reading and researching, going on hikes with Illilorn, observing humans, training Dylans.  
Allergies: N/A  
Fear(s): Fungi 

**Talents and Dreams**

Ambition/dream: to defeat Tethran  
Occupation/Job: trainer of Dylans, ex professor of Medieval Literature.  
Best Class(es): N/A  
Worst Class(es): N/A

**Family and Friends**

Parent(s): N/A  
Sibling(s): N/A  
Relative(s): N/A  
Best Friend(s): Illilorn  
Friend(s): The Necromancer  
Crush(es): Illilorn  
Pet(s): N/A  
Rival(s): Fungi  
Enemy: Tethran

**Extra**

Scent: musty books and thyme  
Blood type: N/A

First Name: The Necromancer  
Middle Name: N/A  
Last Name: N/A  
Nickname: N/A  
Gender: Male  
Age: 23  
Sexual Orientation: Straight?  
Birthday: Oct. 3  
Horoscope: libra  
Crime: being a shitty necromancer  
Life Story: Born and raised in New Orleans, the necromancer lived amongst many famous occultists. He was from a very prominent family, famous for their necromancy. Trained at a young age for these dark arts, he learned many skills, but he had one problem. It turned out that he could only resurrect plants and small animals in comparison to the ghouls and monsters the rest of his family could make. Because of this he was shunned and pushed away from the family. He turned to fixing motorcycles at a local shop. One night he decided to try and get his family’s love back and performed a spirit summoning ritual. It attracted the spirit of a nearby ghost, but instead of the spirit going into the summoning circle it got trapped in a motorcycle. Stuck and able to communicate with its summoner they made a decision to work together and travel the world. This way, the Necromancer could get away from his uncaring family and the Spirit could see the world.

**Appearance**

Eye Color(s): dark Gold  
Hair Color: Dark Brown, almost black  
Hair Style(s): close cut and curly  
Body type: athletic, but not overly so.  
Height: 5ft 9”  
Weight: 178lbs  
*note* they have small black lines on their neck from using dark magic. The more potent the magic, the thicker the lines get.

**About them**

Personality: serious, try hard, always a little confused, a cinnamon roll.  
Good Habit(s): will listen to your problems, loyal, logical thinker  
Bad habit(s): gets frustrated easily, tends to over complicate things  
Like(s): spicy foods, motorcycles, trees  
Dislike(s): emotional people, peppers, cold  
Hobbies: fixing bikes, travelling, reading, drawing  
Allergies: Pollen  
Fear(s): Failure

**Talents and Dreams**

Ambition/dream: to be satisfied with their life  
Occupation/Job: mechanic, necromancer  
Best Class(es): N/A  
Worst Class(es): N/A

**Family and Friends**

Parent(s): Lonna/ miguel  
Sibling(s): Conner, Chelsea  
Relative(s): N/A  
Best Friend(s): Spirit  
Friend(s): Illilorn and Gymbol  
Crush(es): N/A  
Pet(s): N/A  
Rival(s): N/A  
Enemy: Tethran

**Extra**

Scent: gasoline and fresh dirt  
Blood type: AB

Dylan: teen, dark hair, edgy  
Dylan: teen, blond hair, has a thing against socks  
Dylan: red hair, confused, always chewing gum


	2. Chapter 1

Prologue 

It was April. The sun shone through the green trees and birds sang their morning songs. The damp morning air clung to the trees and bushes lining the driveways. The pavement was dark from the night's rain and everything smelled like possibilities. But, even though the street was trying as hard as it could to seem mysterious and slightly foreboding, the humans still woke up. They stumbled out of their beds, slamming alarm clocks, and fumbling for glasses. Most of them followed their usual morning routines, and ran to their proper places. Whether those be work, school, or some other place we will never know. That’s because this story is not about those people. This is about the couple that live in the white cape style house towards the end of the street. 

On the outside the house isn’t exactly notable. The yard is a bit shaggy and oak in the front could use a bit of a trim. But, the inside is a completely different story. Upon entering the house through a matte black door, the visitor is assailed with many different colours and smells. They would notice, if they have means of seeing, that not one piece of furniture is alike. All of the rooms have no sense of theme, and besides the kitchen and bathrooms, each room serves not one purpose. Here and there will the disconcerting citizen see flashes of some semblance of order; a neatly stacked pile of books here, another stack of books there, and maybe a stack of books all colour coded. To be honest, it’s only the books that are in any order. They range from many types of books, but most of them are on ancient stories, a few oozing. The walls are all different colours and patterns, and there are candles seemingly scattered at random. It’s the candles that produce the vaguely familiar but new scent that the visitor noticed. You might be wondering ‘what kind of people would live in such a mess?’ Well, to start, they aren’t people.

Chapter 1

Illilorn would have gotten up around the same time as the humans would have that day. They would have rubbed the sleep from their eyes and maybe had a quick stretch. But they didn’t. It wasn’t that they didn’t feel the need to, but in order for them to have done any of these things they would have had to be sleeping. They were not. Instead they were drinking coffee. At least I’m pretty sure it’s coffee. They lift the mug to their lips but decide against it. Reaching a hand out they dig into a small jar on a table near them and pull out a handful of coffee grounds. Gazing into windows across them, they proceed to dump them in their mouth.  
On first impression Illilorn would seem relatively normal. Flannel pyjamas, the morning light reflecting on their light blond messy hair, and a slightly content look. But on closer inspection the blond messy hair is coupled with small silver wings growing from their temple, the content look twists into a grimace and they start to seem more monster than human. Pale ivory skin pulled tight over a tall skinny frame, they reflect an anemic vampire. You start to wonder how you thought they looked any type of normal in the first place. Illilorn looks around at the room that is probably the living room, when a sharp noise suddenly rips through the quiet of the house. Illilorn flinches at the sound, pointed ears twitching, and glances at an ornate wooden clock hung on the wall. They sigh, and set their drink onto a nearby Victorian side table. With a resigned slouch, they walk open the front door and step into the bright suburban morning.

Today is Dylan day thought Gymbol as they slunk in and out of the shadows of the park. The sun streamed through the trees creating a patchwork of dark and light on the floor below. Gymbol avoided these light spots as much as possible. Not because they didn’t like the light, but because it wouldn’t do much for their lurking countenance if they did. Gymbol was on a mission. They flicked between the trees, only noticeable if someone was really looking. They knew that they had to be quick and quiet in order to make all of this slinking and sneaking work. Pausing by an elm, they stalked their target eyes bright. The target was an average teenager with dark hair, black clothes, and spots of acne dotting his face. The target was a Dylan. Gymbol smiled, flashing sharp teeth. They could feel something stir in the air, as if the world was anticipating what was to happen next. Similar to a wolf hunting prey Gymbol waited for the Dylan to approach a door to a grey condo before they started towards him. Dylan was wedged between two large bushes, hiding him from prying neighbours eyes. Gymbol heard the jingle of keys, and ran across the street. He dashed behind one of the bushes and peered through the branches, silver eyes flashing. If Dylan knew what was going to happen for the rest of his life at that exact moment, he probably wouldn’t have come home that day. Unfortunately, a slight misunderstanding with a soccer kid got him sent home early, and he didn’t know. Finally after digging his keys out of his pocket Dylan started to unlock the door, but before he could finish what felt like a boulder hit him from the side, knocking him down. Gymbol brushed off his white tunic and stood up. They looked at the Dylan sprawled out on the pavement, groaning and clutching his head. Gymbol flicked their eyes over the bushes and bent down over the Dylan putting two fingers on his forehead. A small glow emanated from their fingers and Dylan went limp and quiet. With a sigh, Gymbol lifted Dylan up and placed him over their boney shoulder. They ran across the street, Dylan’s head and arms flailing madly, and into the patchworked forest.

Stepping into the sunlight, Illilorn raised a slender hand up to the sun, shading their eyes. The pavement was warm against their bare feet as they walked and the light shone upon their bare back. To anyone looking Illilorn might have been a ghost or a very pale shut-in. Illilorn came to the end of the driveway and stopped. Their eyes moved up and down the road intently, their hand twitching slightly. A few minutes of this went by when they straightened, a small smile playing on their lips. Another pale figure was coming down the street, their long legs stretching out before them. Illilorn saw that they had a dark shape draped over their shoulders. Illilorn raised a hand towards the pair and started towards them. Their bare feet slapped against the hot pavement as they approached the two.  
“All went well?” Inquired Illilorn, their deep voice rumbling in their chest.  
“He might be a bit bruised up, but otherwise he shall be quite fine.” They replied.

The other’s voice was not quite unlike Illilorn’s but had a faint accent reminiscent of welsh. It did not seem to match their appearance much, but then again they were not bound to the logic of those around them. As they shifted the shape to the other shoulder Illilorn saw a flash of a face. The other creature clasped their now free hand around Illilorn’s. Hand in hand they walked back into their seemingly normal house, closing the door behind them.


End file.
